Quilava
Quilava (Japanese: マグマラシ Magumarashi) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Cyndaquil. Evolution Quilava is the evolved form of Cyndaquil, and it evolves into Typhlosion at Level 36. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Cyndaquil |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Cyndaquil |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Cyndaquil |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Cyndaquil |hgssrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Quilava |Trozei=Endless Level 60 Endless Level 72 Forever Level 10 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Fiery Field (15F-24F) |PMD2=Giant Volcano (1F-19F) Dark Crater (B1F-B15F) Deep Dark Crater (B1F-B5F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest Sekra Mountain Range }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back. |silver=This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack. |crystal=Before battle, it turns its back on its opponent to demonstrate how ferociously its fire blazes. |ruby=Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames. |sapphire=Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames. |emerald=It intimidates foes with intense gusts of flames and superheated air. Its quick nimbleness lets it dodge attacks even while scorching an enemy. |firered=This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack. |leafgreen=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back. |diamond=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |pearl=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |platinum=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |heartgold=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back. |soulsilver=This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack. |black=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |white=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |black 2=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |white 2=It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight. |x=Before battle, it turns its back on its opponent to demonstrate how ferociously its fire blazes. |y=Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back. |or = Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foe with flames.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Quilava |gldspr=G 156 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 156 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 156 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 156 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 156 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 156 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 156 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 156 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 156 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Quilava BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Quilava XY.gif |xysprs = Quilava Shiny XY.gif |orasspr= |orassprs= |VIback = Quilava Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Quilava Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Quilava first appeared under the ownership of Macy in Love, Pokémon Style!. In Shocks and Bonds, Clark used his Quilava along his Charizard against Ash in the Double Battle rounds of the Hoenn League, but lost. In The Champ Twins!, one of the twin brothers, Ryan used his Quilava while his twin brother Bryan used his Croconaw in a tag battle against Ash and Dawn. In An Old Family Blend!, Ash's Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava while fighting against Team Rocket. In SS024, Dawn's Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava while it was protecting Dawn and her Pokemon from a swarm of Ariados. Anime *Ash's Quilava *Dawn's Quilava *Macy's Quilava *Clark's Quilava *Ryan's Quilava Trainers with a Quilava *Macy *Clark *Ash *Dawn *Ryan Gallery 156Quilava_OS_anime.png 156Quilava_OS_anime_2.png 156Quilava_Dream.png 156Quilava_Pokemon_Stadium.png 156Quilava_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon